


【授权翻译】Lamb and Martyr

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is not nice (in this fic), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cheating, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Homewrecker Keith, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Sheith - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Size Difference, Underage Drinking, Virgin Keith (Voltron), no happy ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: "他还在因之前的争吵愤怒不已，还有那么多话想和Shiro说，有那么多伤人的话想用在他身上，有那么多不该按的按钮想要按下。但Shiro不在这儿，他走开了，就像以往一样，在两人关系变紧张时走开了。所以说真的，如果Adam被迫要找到别的出口发泄他的挫败感，难道还要去责备他吗？而且他不得不承认，上了Shiro珍爱的小学员正是他想要的复仇。"--Adam喝醉了，沉浸于愤怒，而Keith出现在他面前，有机可趁。他抓住了这个机会。





	【授权翻译】Lamb and Martyr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lamb and Martyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713163) by [theodora_honey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodora_honey/pseuds/theodora_honey). 



> 原文注：  
> 把Adam写得这么下流真抱歉，不要讨厌我，这只是Kink！  
> 谢谢你们来discord听我说话。本文献给你们。
> 
> BETA: yui930

他独身一人，放任自己将今晚浪费在自我放纵中，沉溺在对失败的恋情乃至人生本身的溃烂不堪的怨憎里面。他知道这对自己并无益处，也知道明天宿醉时会后悔，但现在他需要这个。酒精让一切负面的东西都模糊起来——抑或是使其更为尖锐，很难分清——而敲门声响起时他已经咽下了五杯苦酒。

他感到烦躁，想一个人待着，所以考虑忽略那声响。那不是Shiro——Adam觉得那家伙不会羞怯到敲自己宿舍的门——而他现在也想不到还有谁值得让他去应门。老实说，在Shiro今晚已经转身离去的情况下，现在就算是Shiro本人站在门外，Adam去开门的理由也只会是终于可以继续争吵，再用一切想到得太晚的招数去攻击他。别管外面的人是谁，最好都乖乖走开，不然他就要面对Adam压抑许久的愤怒，承受那咆哮着亟待发泄于现成目标的情绪。

但敲门声又响了起来，这次敲得更响；Adam愤愤叹了声气，一口干掉杯子里剩的酒，勉力从餐桌边站起来，刚往门边走就绊了一下。

他按了下按钮，门开了，而他低头看到一双睁大的深色眼睛，乱糟糟的黑发，和下面藏着的永远撅着的嘴。那个小孩。Keith。他当然会来这儿。他总是在这儿，不是吗？一直跟着Shiro，就像只骨瘦如柴的阴郁小鸭子，对头一个稍微给他点关注的人产生印随效应。可悲。

Adam随便叹了口气，翻了个白眼，转身走回屋里。Keith紧随其后，站在房间门口环视四周，寻找Shiro的身影。Adam重重跌坐回椅子里。

“他不在。”他说，给自己又倒了杯酒，声音冷硬，夹着不耐烦。

如果Keith对他还有一丝半毫的同情心，他当场就该转身离开，为自己是个麻烦鬼道歉。但他当然没有。不会是Keith，不，不会是这位“前途无量先生”，这位四处转悠着炫耀Shiro对他的偏袒、好像这让他多么不可触碰似的家伙。反之，他用一种评判似的表情看着Adam，注视着琥珀色的液体摇摇晃晃地从杯边洒到桌上。Adam用拇指揩了揩酒滴送到嘴边，瞥了Keith一眼，和他对上了眼神。Keith向来不喜欢他，Adam知道为什么。Shiro说他不喜欢绝大多数人，Adam不怀疑这个，但在这儿原因要更深层一些。

他嫉妒。

这很可爱，真的。这个孤独的小屁孩以为自己爱着自己的老师，并因此厌憎他的男友，觉得自己能成为一个更好的伴侣。他什么都不明白，天真到几乎甜美可爱。但Adam受够了，并且现在没心情彬彬有礼。

“他说今晚要和我见面的。”Keith撅起嘴，就好像Adam能挥挥魔杖把Shiro变出来，让他遵守所有承诺，实现每个他和别人定下的计划似的。要真是这么容易，Adam也不会在这里用劣酒填满自己的悲惨情状和空空如也的胃袋了。

他叹着气靠在椅背上，抬起胳膊耸了耸肩：“我不知道他怎么和你说的，小鬼，但他不在这儿。我根本不知道他在哪，但我知道今晚他不会回来。”

“哦。”Keith说，眼神在屋子里扫来扫去，看起来不大同意，忧虑又受伤。

“心中刺痛，是吧？”Adam这么说道，难以控制在别人伤口上抹盐的冲动，尤其是对Keith，“你幻想过他会在发生这种事时来找你，对吧？没准还会爬上你的床，让你用吻抚慰他？”

Keith的脸瞬间因窘迫而通红，但还是面对Adam，眼睛静静地、愤怒地瞪着他，双拳紧握。这反应很有趣，Adam无法自控地想再推他一把。

“怎么，别告诉我你以为没人知道？所有人都看得出你有多渴求他。Takashi也知道，但他永远不会回应你就是了。你知道的对吧？你对他来说只是个小孩。”

这话正中红心。Adam看着Keith不复镇定的样子，抑制住上扬的嘴角。Keith努力掩盖那心碎的表情，努力装成愤怒，但颤抖的下巴仍在他嘴角阴沉、愤怒地下撇时穿帮。

“噢，别那样看着我。”Adam轻笑，啜了口酒，又把杯子加满，“我懂，我真的懂。没人比我更懂‘徒然地等待Takashi Shirogane’是什么感觉，相信我。过来，坐下。”

Keith看上去思考了一会儿，不过还是在Adam对面的椅子上坐下了。他把手放在餐桌上，从对面看着他，严肃而坚定，仿佛现在是为了Shiro的关注而对峙似的。那副表情在他16岁的轮廓上显得十分可笑。Adam哼笑出声。这太过了。

“想开点，孩子。来。”他把自己的杯子递给Keith，自己直接对着瓶子灌酒，对掠过喉咙的灼热毫无反应。Keith警惕地抿了一口酒液，咽下去时再怎么抑制也还是抖了一下。Adam又笑了，而Keith露出了一个坚定的表情，将酒一饮而尽后把空杯咣地放回桌上。Adam冲他扬起了一边眉毛，有点意外，但没说出来。别的且不说，但这孩子大胆又顽固，就像Shiro。Adam能明白他为什么喜欢这小子。

“听着，Keith。”他说道，“他可能只是忘记了。我们今晚闹得不太愉快。但他会补偿你的，我肯定。”

Keith探究似的看着他，想猜出他们两人间发生了什么。他从来不是羞于探问的性子，即便不关他的事。“你们是吵架还是怎么了？”

“差不多吧。”Adam回答。事实上是吵得最凶的一次，不过Adam不打算告诉Keith这一点。他不确定他们这次还能不能挺过去。假如Shiro不再回头他也不奇怪；他甚至不知道自己还希不希望Shiro回头。

Keith将玻璃杯的底在桌上转来转去，发出恼人的响声，深思着。Adam又喝了口酒，从眼角打量着他。Keith咬着下唇在齿间研磨，吸引了Adam的注意力，突然他的眼前出现了全新的可能性。

他从口袋里摸出个人通讯器，翻找着文件，找到了目标，不怀好意地笑着推给桌子另一头的Keith：“给，看看这个。”

Keith低头看了一眼，眼睛震惊地瞪大了，头倏地又扭向一边，脸比之前还红。

“不，没关系的，你可以看。”Adam愉快地说，“我不在意，真的。”

Keith先是谨慎地和他对视了一下，Adam笑着对通讯器点点头；于是Keith的眼睛又回到那设备上，身子前倾，饥渴地汲取着显示的影像。他的表情柔和下来，嘴无意识地张着，让Adam看了发笑。Shiro一直很上相，但这张拍得尤其好。Adam记得拍摄时的情景。他们刚洗好澡出来，而Shiro任凭浴巾从腰间落下，阴茎半硬伏在腿间，水珠从胸口滴下来。他挑逗地笑着，Adam抓过通讯器抓拍了几张照片，然后把他扔到床上操他，仿佛他们的生命均系于此。那是段令人回味的记忆，Shiro出任务时Adam靠着它渡过了许多夜晚。但现在，所有关于Shiro的回忆都好像染上了污点，即便是这张照片也无法再让Adam感到愉悦。

但Keith脸上的表情却可以。

Adam起身，拿着瓶子开始在室内缓缓踱步。

“很棒吧？他看起来是不是很美？”他说，语调明亮而残酷，“想看就多看看吧，Keith，因为你永远见不到实物。”

Keith的双手在桌面上握成了拳头，又扭回了皱眉的表情，但什么也没说，眼睛仍黏在眼前Shiro的照片上。

“这就是我回家的原因，每天都是。”他倾身越过Keith一起看着照片，又把Keith的杯子加满，但后者没有再碰。“美好身体，漂亮脸蛋，完美的老二。我猜要不是我先得手，怕不是半个银河要塞都在追他。但他是我的。”他从Keith鼻子底下把通讯器抽回来放回口袋。

“你拦不住我见他。”Keith说，声音绷紧而严肃。

Adam大笑起来，一只手搭在Keith肩上，压上体重。“我知道。”他低语，认识到Keith说得对。虽然从未觉得有必要，但如果他要求Shiro不要总是和这小鬼在一起，不知怎的，他觉得Shiro肯定会拒绝。这想法令他暴怒，但他将之踏在脚下，指甲陷进Keith的皮肤里面。不管怎样这都无关了。

“你对我来说不是威胁，Keith。不是这么一回事。”他又喝了一大口，随后把瓶子放在桌上，手搭上Keith另一边肩膀，拇指摩挲着颈根处的皮肤。Keith在他的触碰下绷紧了身体。

“不过他永远不会用你期待的方式看待你，你知道的吧？他太完美了，永远不会碰你。”

Keith的头低低地沉下去，颤抖着呼出一口气，沮丧、无奈。他早已知道这一点。

Adam靠得更近了，直到脸几乎贴在Keith颈边，能够感受到他散发出的热度、嗅到他肌肤的味道。他闭上眼笑起来：“但我会，只要你想。”他说道，嘴唇贴上Keith的脖子。

Keith全身一震，站起来从他身边走开。Adam放开了手，但仍跟着他，把他逼到墙边，一手撑在门上将他困住。

“你疯了吗？”Keith的声音低得像耳语，双眼圆睁，震惊地抬眼看着他，“我甚至都不喜欢你，而且Shiro——”

“我也不喜欢你。”Adam打断他，弯下身挤占Keith的空间。Keith扭了扭身子别开脸，却只是把脖颈暴露在Adam眼前，让他得以用一根手指上下抚摸。“但你仔细想想，Keith，这可能是你最接近他的机会了。你真的要拒绝吗？我不能保证以后还有机会。”他沿着Keith的脖子缓慢地向上亲到下巴，感受着男孩的脉搏在皮肤下飞快跳动，就像一头被困得走投无路的小兽。

Keith抬起两手，颤抖着压在Adam胸前，好像要推开他，但没有用力。与之相反，他的指尖缠绕在Adam的衬衫上，随着Adam的唇每次落在肌肤上不断吸气。

“住——住手……”他小声说，“我要告诉Shiro……”

Adam笑了：“他会信谁？他四年来的忠诚伴侣，还是一个陷入迷恋的、总是闯祸的爱嫉妒小鬼？”

他开始解Keith学员制服的扣子，沉溺于Keith肌肤的味道，和他在身下扭动抽气时发出的声响。天啊，他需要这个。突然，他的欲望蒸腾到几周以来的最高点，而Keith的诱惑恰恰是他——醉酒、苦闷、悲惨——今晚不想拒绝的。而他还在因之前的争吵愤怒不已，还有那么多话想和Shiro说，有那么多伤人的话想用在他身上，有那么多不该按的按钮想要按下。但Shiro不在这儿，他走开了，就像以往一样，在两人关系变紧张时走开了。所以说真的，如果Adam被迫要找到别的出口发泄挫败感，难道该去责备吗？

而且他不得不承认，上了Shiro珍爱的小学员正是他想要的复仇。

他转过Keith的脸，找到了他的唇，用舌头顶住按压，直到Keith终于倒吸口气，张开嘴让他突入其中。他贪婪地舔舐着男孩的口腔，Keith呻吟，无助地静止在那里，竭尽全力地忍耐，让Adam予取予求。Adam从Keith的肩上扯下外套，手滑进Keith内衫的边缘，在他流畅的腹部上摊平手掌，揽住腰把他拉近。他将大腿插入Keith腿间，按着他在腿上上下磨蹭，直到他硬起来。Keith哀鸣一声，不禁开始回吻，谨慎地舔着Adam的舌头，手里紧抓着他的衬衫，好像不这样就站不住一样。Adam扬起嘴角。Keith想要，而这正是他需要的。

他轻笑出声，拉开男孩好端详他：脸颊通红、双唇肿胀、眼睑半垂，目光因打击而呆滞。Adam从没觉得他更好看过。他退后一步，够到餐桌上的酒瓶，灌了几口，欣赏着Keith，后者气喘连连，向后倚着墙。他看着Adam，像受伤的小动物一样，接受了自己的命运，等待着獠牙刺破他的咽喉。他现在毫不费力就可以冲出门去——Adam不会拦着他，可能甚至来不及拦住，即便他本可以——但Keith只是站在那里等待着，看着Adam拿起之前倒满酒的杯子塞到他手里。

“怎样？”他问道，双手抚摩着Keith的肩膀，轻轻拉着他的发梢，“你有兴趣吗？我会用Takashi喜欢的方式操你，只要你想。”

Keith无助地抬头看他，又看了看手里的杯子，好像正思忖着抓住最后的机会停下这一切然后离开；但随后他深深吸了口气，将杯子拿到嘴边，又一次一饮而尽，“噁”地做了个鬼脸，用袖子擦了擦嘴。

Adam露出了胜利的微笑。“来吧。”他说，一只手绕过Keith的颈后，带他走向卧室。

Keith跌跌撞撞地跟着他，任凭自己被带向屠宰场。

一进屋Adam就把Keith压在墙上，激烈地吻他，扯掉他剩下的衣服，让它们随意散乱在地板上。他两手在Keith小小的身躯上游走，抚摸他的胸口和可爱地硬起的乳头，又向下揉捏他小而柔软的屁股，拽了几下硬起来的阴茎。Keith随着每次触碰颤抖和呜咽的样子令他愉悦。他有好几年没操过别的人了，这么没经验又敏感的？更久。他等不及想看Keith被进入时的反应，看他被填满、被扩张，屈服在他阴茎下的样子。他想看Keith因它哭泣。

他拉着Keith一起退后，直到腿撞到床；他在床边坐下，Keith想要爬上他的膝盖，但Adam把他按向地板，自己分开腿，让Keith跪在中间。后者抬头看着Adam，两手放在大腿上，眼睛睁得大大的，惊疑不定。他困在Adam腿间，显得又小又温顺，等着得到指引，这正是Adam想要看到的。

他一手穿过Keith的发间轻抚，享受着他漂亮脸蛋上露出的紧张表情——比他平时皱眉的样子好看多了。“没事的。”Adam柔声说，“你可以把我当做是他，我不在意。”Keith吞了口口水，低头看着Adam透出裤子的坚硬轮廓，但没有下一步举动。Adam浅笑。“喂，你知道该怎么做吧？”他这么取笑道。从Keith的动作上看得出来，他从没做过这类事。

Keith点了点头（没什么说服力），慢慢解开Adam的腰带、扣子、拉链，Adam帮了把手把它们拉下来；现在他和Adam藏在内裤里急不可待的阴茎面对面了。他试探性地将双唇压上头部，吐息温热，穿透布料；Adam低低哼了一声表示赞许，双手轻柔地穿过Keith的头发。

Keith将手指探到裤腰下，慢慢拆开了面前的礼物。Adam的阴茎挣脱束缚弹了出来，直直竖起，贴着Keith的脸上下跳动，令他发出了惊讶的小小声音。Adam耐心地看着Keith花了一段时间端详着眼前的景象，眉头蹙起，嘴巴却微张着，充满渴望。他向前倾了倾身，湿润、火热的舌头轻轻地压在头部上，将其纳入口内，用双唇包裹起来。Adam闭上眼，随着Keith含得更深、啧啧有声的吮吸呻吟出声。他做得不怎么样，也没什么经验，但Adam仍然很享受。看着Keith这么努力实在很可爱，即便毫无章法——和Shiro完全不同，他技巧超群，最近却吝于使用。

他将手插在男孩发间，引导着他沿阴茎上下运动，用他喜欢的步调摆弄着Keith，直到他掌握诀窍，开始自发动作为止。他还没法吞得太深，不过一切才刚刚开始。“对，很好，不过别用牙碰到它。”Adam低声说，低头看着Keith乱糟糟的头发，把它们从他脸边拨开，按在不碍事的地方。他愉快地看着Keith的嘴巴一次次滑过他的阴茎，后退又复吞回时唇上闪着唾液湿润的光泽。“很好，用上你的舌头。”他如此命令到，感受着它开始绕着龟头打转，而后伸平贴在茎干上。“操，”他呻吟着说，“就是这样。”

他又让Keith含了半分钟，决定插手，好重新掌握主动地位。他扯了扯Keith后脑勺的头发，把他拉开固定在那里，抬起他的下巴，低头看着他。对方喘个不停，满面通红，唾液淌到下巴上，双唇粉嫩肿胀。一团糟。他和Adam对视的目光朦朦胧胧的，好似被从迷幻中唤醒。

“老天。”Adam低语，空着的手捧住Keith的脸颊，而后向他的嘴中塞进两根手指。Keith顺从地含住它们开始吮吸，即便Adam按压他喉咙后方、触发了咽反射也没有反抗。“上帝，你真棒，特别饥渴，是不是？”他又挑起嘴角补充道：“Takashi不知道他错过了什么。”

一听到这个名字，Keith就闭紧了双眼，但还是吮着Adam的手指，让它们在唇间出入。Adam哼了一声，撬开Keith的下巴，拇指顺着下方的齿列一一摸过。

Adam握住自己的阴茎，撸了两下，引导Keith回到位置，将男孩的头固定成一个仍能欣赏他的脸的角度。他在Keith的下唇上磨蹭着龟头，Keith闭上眼，伸出舌头绕着那道孔缝打转，舔去渗出的前液。

“看着我。”Adam命令，Keith不情愿地抬起眼睛，长睫下眸色深沉。Adam两手抓紧他的头发，把他向前拉去，强迫他吞得更深。Keith的眼睛瞪大了，手撑在Adam的大腿上试着后退，但Adam牢牢地固定着他，在同一个位置保持了一会儿，看着他呛咳起来、脸上写满震惊，随后松开力气；Keith倒抽一口气——掺着水声——终于得以退开。

在他来得及喘气之前，Adam又把他拉回去，这次更深，开始高速律动——强度和Adam习惯的不能比，但已经是Keith现在的极限。甚至可能稍微超过了极限。Keith含着他的阴茎呻吟着，手指陷进Adam肉里，双眼紧闭，任凭Adam摆弄着他、操着他的嘴。

“我说了，看着我。”Adam重复道。Keith尽全力强迫自己睁开眼，被Adam的阴茎呛得喘不过气，因它撞击喉咙后方连连作呕，而Adam不得不打乱节奏，好让Keith偶尔能歇一会儿。“别忘了呼吸。”他如此指示，“掌握好时机就行。”

Keith点头，呼吸粗重；Adam又把他拉回去继续。他开始找到诀窍了，随着Adam按着他前后来去不断弄出猥亵、湿润的声响；Adam进得更深，探索他喉咙深处，令他呛咳、窒息。Keith用力吸着，嘴唇收拢起牙齿，紧密包裹着Adam的老二，当Adam退出得足够远时用舌头舔舐他的茎干。他用那双又大又深沉的眼睛抬眼看着Adam，眼睑在Adam操进他深处时忽闪着垂下，又在他减缓力度时张开，两眼在粗暴的对待下泛起水光。

“就是这样。天，你真是个天才。”Adam说。如果时间够久，他可能光靠这个就能射，但Keith没有这个体力，而且Adam在天亮前还有许多想对他做的呢。

他把Keith拉开，阴茎在他肿胀的嘴唇上摩擦了几下，欣赏着他精疲力竭的、淌着口水的脸。Keith本能地用嘴巴追随他的老二，舌头伸在外面小口舔着，眼睛看着Adam，等着下一步指示。Adam笑着抚了抚他的脸颊，把他抱起来放在膝盖上。Keith抖得像块果冻，跨坐在他腿上，喘着粗气，毫无抵抗地接纳了Adam侵入他口腔的舌头。Adam一手滑进两人中间握住Keith的下体，有规律地拉着，直到Keith硬起来发出呻吟，后背弓起，指尖陷进Adam的皮肤、抓紧他的头发。

他将Keith的下唇咬在齿间扯了一下，退后一些放缓手上的动作，免得Keith之后太早射了。“上床。”他命令，“脸朝下。”

Keith驯服地遵从了，趴在床垫上紧张地颤抖着。至少他能在命令够分量时听从指令。

Adam的手赞许地摸上Keith的大腿和屁股，用力地捏着臀肉，轻轻拍打着。Keith有一副很漂亮的身体，肌肉纤瘦、皮肤细腻，体格和他相比小到让他心情愉快。他的手向上抚摸到Keith的后背，让他放松，同时解开了自己的衬衫扣子，脱掉了身上其它的衣服，将眼镜和通讯器放在床头柜上。

他找到了润滑剂，一手分开Keith的臀瓣，在他的入口上倒了一些。Keith抽了口气，全身抖了一下；Adam用两指将液体抹匀，揉按、挑逗着Keith的穴口，在Keith又一次颤抖抽气时问道：“你平时用手指干自己吗？”

“不、没有。”Keith结结巴巴地说。

“从来没有？”

“呃——有一次，但——”Keith尽力说道，但在一半就倒吸一口气，被Adam插进洞口的一根手指打断；它长驱直入，深入一个指节，随后是两个，接着又几乎完全抽了出去，循环往复。Keith从那开始就没法组织好语言了。

Adam又探进一根手指。Keith在他头一次扩张时痛叫一声，随后呻吟起来，一声抽泣淹没在床垫里；他手指攥紧床单，双腿绷直，脚趾蜷缩了起来。

“操，你真敏感。”Adam喃喃，“而且好紧。你这样怎么吃得下我的老二？”他指头伸得更深了些，感受着Keith的洞口不断缩紧又放松，身体努力适应着侵犯。他呜咽和喘息得比之前所有时候都更响，Adam手指的任何微小动作看上去都像一道电流击中他的身体。他已经快要哭了。

Adam伸手拿过Shiro的枕头。“给。”他把它塞进Keith手里，“这是他的。”而Keith双手抱住了它，脸埋进去，就像紧握着一根救生索。Adam自言自语似的哼了一声，思索片刻，又拿过了通讯器，调出之前那张Shiro的相片摆在Keith眼前。“下不为例。”他说道，亲了亲Keith的太阳穴。Keith吸了吸鼻子，抱着枕头往上蹭了蹭好看到屏幕，在Adam回去继续扩张他的入口时几乎要对着图片流出口水。渐渐地，他的肌肉开始放松，呻吟声愈发快乐而非痛苦。他的声音听起来令人愉悦，响亮、不能自持，迷失在对Adam男友的幻想中，屁股里还塞着Adam的手指。

Adam用两根手指操了一会儿，每过几分钟都再添些润滑剂，直到手指能够顺畅进出；男孩在他身下软成一滩，肢体伸展，融化在床垫里。Adam又塞进第三根，而Keith热切地迎接了它，感受着Adam转动手掌、弯起手指，第一次捕捉到他的前列腺。Adam不断地按压着那一点，像施罚一般又快又狠，直到Keith开始在他身下剧烈扭动，而他不得不将男孩用力按住，双膝夹在他两条大腿外侧，一只手压在他后腰上将他固定。

“嘘，嘘……”他柔声道，拔出手指，Keith发出一声湿润的吸气声。终于，他给自己的阴茎抹了些润滑，撸到最硬状态后一手握紧，对准Keith的穴口。他在那里挑逗地磨蹭着，精准地挤按却又不破开入口，让Keith期待着被打开。Keith呻吟出声，紧紧地将枕头压在胸口。他的小屁股让Adam的肉棒显得更大了。

“好孩子。”Adam低声说，“放松，让我进去，好吗？”

Keith点头，下一刻两人随着Adam撑开他同时呻吟了一声；Adam一寸寸向内推进，直到尽根没入。男孩又暖又紧，十分美好，而他的内壁不受控制地含着Adam震颤。“操，你感觉起来真好。”Adam喃喃，虽然Keith——脸埋在Shiro的枕头里——可能根本没听见，被他自己模糊的、带着泣音的呻吟所盖过。Adam弯下腰，贴上Keith的后背，两手绕过他纤瘦的腰部和胸口，感受着他飞快的心跳、肺部沉重的起伏。他将体重压在他身上，稍微顶了顶胯，提醒Keith他的体型之大、提醒他现在能够随意支配他，而Keith无力阻止这一切。他喜欢Keith在他身下的感觉，那么地小、那么地无助，被钉在床上，由他的阴茎填满，从头到脚都在颤抖。他笑起来，亲吻Keith的后颈，跪起身来，猛地拉起Keith的腰和自己的胯贴在一起，又抓住他的手腕按在床垫上。Keith的呼吸在他粗暴的对待下颤抖。

Adam给了他一会儿适应时间，感受着男孩的肌肉试着放松，给他腾出空间。Keith啜泣着，呼吸粗重、颤抖，等着他开始动作。

Adam动得毫无预兆。Keith在他插进来时叫喊出声。Adam每次抽插都又短又快，胯部一次次拍击在Keith的屁股上，像狗一样操他，也让他像狗一样哀鸣。他又热又紧，柔软似天鹅绒，紧紧咬着Adam的阴茎，毫无经验地尽力克制着本能，试着放松，试着放弃抵抗任由自己被操干、使用。这只让Adam操得更重，操得床在他们身下嘎吱作响，泪水从Keith的眼角溢出。Adam弯腰将它们吻去，品味舌尖上的盐味。

他调整了一下，把Keith的膝盖并在一起，将他按平在床上，用更深的角度干他，男孩发出一声拉长的呻吟。Keith感觉起来、看起来、听起来都棒得难以置信，酒精作用、阴茎上绝妙的挤压和男孩发出的令人着迷的声音令Adam晕眩。这是他几个月来享受过最美妙的性爱，他撑不了多久了。

“喜欢吗，Keith？”他问，声音喑哑低沉，灌进Keith耳朵里，“Takashi也喜欢这样，又重、又快、又下流。他会为你骄傲的。”

Keith弓起背叫出声，双唇间溢出结结巴巴的声音，不成词句。Adam将Keith两只手腕举到床垫上方，用一手抓住，另一只手探向下边握住他的阴茎，用力捏了一下，随后攥着它，手腕规律地摇动。Keith大声喘了口气，屁股向上翘起来，让Adam有更多空间动作，那角度不可避免地让他操得更深。Adam几乎要射了，但他闭紧双眼竭力忍着，用残忍的频率前后同时操干着Keith。

Keith抬起头看向面前屏幕上Shiro的照片：“Shiro，”他抽气，声音因眼泪带着水气，狂乱地恳求着，“Shiro、Shiro、Shiro，啊、啊啊！”

Adam感到Keith缩得不可置信地紧，感到他胯部抽搐、阴茎抽动着射在他手里，又黏又热。他继续操着，猛撞着Keith受到过度刺激的穴口，直到男孩抽着气求他停下来，但下一刻Adam也射了，恳求落在了空处。他呻吟着，胯部不规律地痉挛，在Keith体内射满精液。

他松懈下来，跌卧在男孩身上，头靠在枕头上、Keith旁边，低声呻吟着平复呼吸。Keith的皮肤上挂满了汗珠，小洞含着Adam敏感的阴茎抽搐，两人都无力地哼了两声。他在那躺了一会儿，听着Keith的呼吸渐渐平复下来，心跳渐缓。他没有任何要从Adam身下逃开的举动，精疲力竭，一动不动；Adam差不多也是一样。

他慢慢回到现实，坐起身来，动作间头晕目眩。Keith化在原处，胳膊还在头顶张着，全身在动的只有上下起伏的胸口。Adam退出他体外时他轻轻呻吟了一下，前者又坐回他大腿上，掰开他的臀瓣看着精液顺着屁股流下。Adam抹了一把，懒洋洋地用两指塞回去，看着它又细细地淌了出来。Keith在他的玩弄下呜咽。

Adam愉快地叹了口气，把Keith翻过来，无视Keith肚子上黏糊糊的体液，趴了上去。他想去吻他，而后笑了：Keith避开了，双眼和嘴巴都紧紧闭着。他一手捏住Keith的下巴将他固定在原处，舌头不断推挤着，直到Keith屈服，张开嘴不情愿地接纳了他。他退出来和Keith对视的一瞬，男孩涌出了眼泪：他被从幻梦中无情地拉出，现实回到他身上；悔恨之意呼之欲出。

Adam去亲他的下巴和脖子，低语：“嘘，没事的，你做得很好。”但Keith仍然悲惨地啜泣着，抬起手虚弱地推拒Adam。

“我猜你现在更恨我了？”Adam问他。Keith愤怒地点头，泪水不断从他紧闭的双眼中流出。

“不过你看上去很享受。”他戏弄道，“你可以叫他的名字，随你喜欢，但让你射的人是我。”

Keith发出一声泣音，捂住了脸，眼泪流得更凶，摇着头。

Adam叹气，环视一眼室内。乐子结束了，Keith该走了，不过他需要对方先平静下来。他不能把他就这么送回走廊，哭哭啼啼、跌跌撞撞，浑身都是精液。当然这想想还蛮有趣的。

他一肘撑起上身，用床单揩去Keith的眼泪，把他的手拍到一边：“喂，你不会和别人讲的对吧？如果Takashi知道你和我睡了，他会心碎的，感到被背叛。也许他再也不会和你说话了。”他等待着，看着Keith慢慢理解了他说的话，表情变得恐惧而内疚。“你爱他吧？以后还想见他？”

Keith点头。

“那你最好一直保密，你知我知。”Adam耳语，在Keith颈上落下一吻；Keith一抖。“好吗？”

Keith沉默了一瞬，吸吸鼻子，无力地叹了口气：“好的。”

“好孩子。”Adam咧嘴一笑，起身找了条毛巾好把Keith擦干净，不再去欣赏床上美妙的景色——Keith，皮肤苍白、手脚修长、个头娇小，含着眼泪精疲力竭，生命力被操了个干净。Shiro的这个小宠物，童贞被Adam偷走，就在Shiro的床上。他就算和Shiro再吵一百场，并且都赢了，也比不上这个。之前的争吵现在感觉似乎已经淡化了。他冷冷地、讽刺地笑了一下。Keith可能恰恰无心地拯救了他们的爱情。

他四处捡起Keith的衣服，帮他穿上，又给他扣上夹克的扣子——Keith的手抖得太厉害了。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，迈步时四肢僵硬，显示出方才情事的迹象，面色疲倦、苍白、麻木，不过他能设法回到宿舍的。

Adam一手按在他背上把他领到门边：“多谢到访，Keith。”低语声中，他的嘴角带着诡秘的微笑。他把Keith拉到身前，弯腰亲了一下他的脖子，令他全身一震。

他打开门，捏了一把Keith的屁股，把他推出门外：“下次，我会去找你。”


End file.
